Secret Admire
by DrarryLover Malfoy
Summary: In the 4th year of Hogwarts Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy start getting weird feelings that only happen when they're near each other, but what happens when one figures everything out before the other and becomes their 'Secret Admire?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Dramione fan fiction I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

_4__th__ year_

Hermione made her way to a compartment on The Hogwarts Express with her best friends Harry and Ron. She was going on about how Harry should tell his godfather, Sirius, and the Quidditch World Cup and the dreams.

Once they found a empty compartment they put they're bags in the beds above them and sat down. Harry and Ron were going on about all the beautiful girls this year and Hermione took out a book that she's\d been reading, although she couldn't seem to get pass the first page she had been really distracted about one of her dreams lately. The dream was about a blonde. He seemed familiar but she couldn't think of who he was.

The compartment door was opened which broke the Gryffindor Princess' thought. In the doorway stood a boy with pale skin and almost white blonde hair. When Hermione looked up and saw him her heart did flips, this was very unusual for her, but when she got a whiff of him strong cologne she felt like her heart was going to explode.

"Potter, Weasley…. Granger"

"Malfoy." they all said together.

"Granger I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

"I think not Malfoy…"

"Fine. I just wanted a favor." the blonde walked away down the corridors

"What was that all about 'Mione" Ron asked

"How am I suppose to know!" she snapped

Ron didn't respond back

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco went back to his compartment, mad. He walked in and sat down beside his girlfriend, Pansy. He didn't know why he stayed with her, she was such a whore.

"Oh Draki, baby what's wrong" she said as she laid in his lap.

"Nothing."

"Fine don't tell me then"

"I wont" he said standing up and making her fall to the ground.

"You bastard!"

"Fuck you Pansy! Your nothing but a whore!"

"And you're a virgin!"

Draco ran out and down the corridors to a compartment. He didn't even know if anyone was in there he just sat down. When suddenly, the most beautiful and angelic voice he'd ever heard said his name. "Malfoy, are you alright"

He looked up and saw Hermione. "Where are your friends"

"They went to stare at beautiful girls"

"I know only one beautiful girl at this school."

"….. Oh….. Right, Pansy"

"No I-" he started

"No its okay I'm fine. Wait why are you here? Why am I comforting you?" she said standing up

"I don't know, but-" he started again walking over to her

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ron said "GET OUT!"

"Look I'm-"

"OUT!"

Draco left in a deep thought about what just happened. _'What's gotten into me? I cant be feeling this way towards Hermione, I mean Granger. DAMN IT LOOK AT WHAT SHE'S DOING TO ME. But she looked so beautiful to day. WHAT THE FUCK WHY DID I SAY SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL. WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! But she is beautiful…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Today was a big day at Hogwarts, first it was the first day of to classes, then today was the day that the two other schools would be arriving for the Triwizard Tournament.

Draco didn't really care about the tournament though, since he was a Malfoy he already had eternal glory and a fortune beyond his wildest dreams

The Slytherin was on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, thinking about a bushy haired girl but he couldn't put his finger on who she was but she was so familiar. Then he got a whiff of some perfume that he absolutely loved coming his way, then an unusual feeling started in his heart. _'What's going on why cant I breath'_. Draco fell to the floor and crawled over to wall and started to cry from the pain clutching his burning heart.

"Malfoy" the angelic voice of Hermione Granger was heard and made the pain in his chest worse. "Are you alright."

He looked into her eyes and screamed in pain. "Help me please, my heart is killing me, I think it's going to explode"

"Can you breath"

"No"

"Does it feel like something's in your stomach"

"Not really it feels like its flipping."

"That's the same thing, okay breath with me"

Hermione started breathing in and out ordering Draco to do the same, but the smell of her breath didn't help him.

"'Mione why are you helping Malfoy?"

"He fell and he cant breath and his stomach is flipping. I think-"

"Don't say it 'Mione no guy ever likes hearing that, especially not a Slytherin." Ron interrupted

"Your unbelievable Ronald"

"HEY! WILL YOU HELP ME ITS GETTING WORSE!"

"Right sorry."

"Stop! What's going on here?" It was Snape with McGonagall and Dumbledore right behind him.

"Professors'" Hermione said standing up. "I was only helping him"

"Why not take him to the Hospital Wing"

"Harry and Ron just got here. I cant carry a boy twice my height up a flights of stairs alone"

"I thought you were smart-"

"Severus calm down. I'm sure Miss Granger was more occupied on making sure your godson's health was fine before transport. Now Miss Granger what exactly is it that's wrong with Mr. Malfoy."

"Well Professor he cant breath and his stomach is flipping, and getting worse."

"And you think it's because he's in love. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"IN LOVE! THERE IS NO BLOODY WAY I'M IN LOVE!"

"Well Mr. Malfoy those are the symptoms." Dumbledore waved his wand and Draco felt better.

Draco noticed that Hermione let out a relief _'Was it happening to her to? Why wasn't it as bad as mine?'_

"Mr. Malfoy I wish you luck." The headmaster winked and then walked away with the Other Professors behind him.

Draco looked at Hermione. How her bouncy curls shined the fire light, how her hazel eyes sparkled. He looked at her perfect nose how it looked so adorable, he looked at her perfect pink lips how amazing they were, he want to kiss her, suddenly his pants felt tight but he didn't notice he just thought of what it would be like kissing her.

"MALFOY!"

Draco shook his head. "W-what?"

"Look down"

Draco did as told and saw that he got an erection. He covered up and ran away.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat down on the floor in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room and started reading her book when Ron and Harry walked in

"Hey Hermione" the boys said together.

"Hey boys"

"Are you still reading that same page?" Harry asked

"More like word"

"Wow 'Mione I've never seen you so out of it."

"I know I don't know what's going on"

Harry started to say something else but suddenly an owl flew in and dropped a letter on Hermione's lap then perched itself on the fire place

"Who's it from 'Mione" Ron said

"Doesn't say."

She opened the envelope and began reading

**Dear Hermione,**

**You don't know me right now but I know you, but I know you're the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts and I cant stop thinking about you. I wish I could tell you who I am but I don't want I rejection from you it would kill me. I want you to know the real me first, and I want to know you better. I hope you understand.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret Admire**

"I have a secret admire" she said

"Are you going to write back" Ron said with worry in his voice

"Of course I am another male likes me and not as just a friend."

Hermione ran up to her dorm as the boys watched.

"I cant believe this Harry, I like Hermione a lot, what if she falls in love with this person."

"It'll be fine Ron. Come on time for bed."

They went upstairs and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Draco woke up he'd never been so tired, the Slytherin Prince couldn't stop thinking about the Gryffindor Princess, and her helping him yesterday didn't help any, if fact it made things worse. Draco now knew that he was in love with Hermione but he never wanted to admit anything to neither his self nor to her. He knew she would definitely hate him more than ever if she knew his feelings for her, and so last night he wrote her a letter telling her his feelings, but didn't put his name on the letter.

As Draco thought about the girl he never thought he would ever love a knock came to his door.

"Come on Draki its time for breakfast."

"Be down in a minute."

Draco gathered his books and walked downstairs.

When Draco reached the Great Hall with his gang he stopped and saw Hermione. His heart started hurting but not as bad as it was yesterday.

Pansy grabbed Draco's hand and said, "Draco what's wrong."

"Nothing, you go find us a seat I'll be there in a minute."

Draco walked away towards the Golden Trio

When he reached them he looked only at Hermione.

"Granger…." he said and waited for her to turn around before continuing "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me yesterday."

"Oh… ummmm your welcome Dra- Malfoy…."

Draco turned around and saw that his friends were sitting right behind the trio as always but he was glad the didn't hear anything.

Suddenly the owls started to gather in to the Great Hall dropping letters into people's laps, Draco saw the owl that he sent to Hermione fly in and his heart started racing. _'She wrote back. I cant believe she wrote back.'_ the owl fly across Draco's head and dropped the letter in his lap and flew away.

**Dear Secret Admire, **

**I love the letter you sent it made me happier than I have ever been, no one has ever said something like what you said to me and I wish I knew who you were, but since you wont tell me who you are until we know each other better than answer me a few questions, what's your favorite colour, what house are you in, what are your initials why cant you tell me who you are?**

**Hermione Granger**

Suddenly Draco heard a small shriek behind him and turned around to see Hermione get up and run away, and then he followed.

He followed her all the way to an abandoned classroom on the 2nd floor, the room was filled with all kinds of book, both muggle and wizard books, from children's to novels with series, the room had more books than the school library. Draco assumed than this must have been the room she came to when she needed to be alone from her moron friends.

"Hermione are you alright."

She turned around with a gasp "Why are you here, why did you follow me?"

"I don't know but are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Draco walked over to her and turned her around to face him. "Your lying."

"What do you care Malfoy."

"Please don't call me that I promise that I'm not that bad a guy."

"Why should I trust you."

"Because…" he paused and then continued "Because, my favorite colours green, I'm in Slytherin House, I couldn't tell you who I am because I don't want you to think the letter is some kind of joke when its not because you don't know the real me and my name is Draco…. not Malfoy. Please don't run away Hermione."

"You… you wrote the letter… since when do you like me…"

"Since you helped me that night…."

"Really"

"Yes I promise"

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled "I love your smile its so beautiful."

Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and closed her eyes, and Draco put his hands on her waist and leaned down.

The two shared the most passionate and loving kiss ever, but not only that, the fire on they're hearts settled and they're kiss deepened.

Draco began to explore all of Hermione's mouth.

Draco picked Hermione up and wrapped her legs around him and walked over to an empty desk and sat her down. He took off her robe without breaking the kiss, then started to unbutton and take off her shirt, Draco started to move down kissing her neck.

Hermione laid down on the desk allowing Draco to take her bra. The Slytherin moved from her neck and moved down to her breast. He cupped one in his hand while he sucked on her nipple biting it just a little.

"Draco" Hermione moaned she enjoyed what he was doing

Draco moved his hands down and unbuttoned her pants and removed them.

"Draco wait." Hermione said sitting up

"What, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. I've never done it before…"

"Neither have I, and if you don't want to I wont make you."

Hermione smiled. "Really? I never took you to be a virgin."

"I told you that you don't know the real me."

Draco picked her pants up off the floor and started to put them back on as Draco grabbed her shirt and bra.

"I'm sorry I went to far without asking if you were ready first."

"Don't be sorry Draco. I actually enjoyed the pleasure. Have you ever… done what you did to Pansy."

"Hell no I wouldn't touch Pansy even with a ten foot pole and I sure as hell wont let her anywhere near my dick in or out of my pants."

Hermione laughed.

"I love your laugh." Draco grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Draco. I like you but we cant be together."

"Why not."

"My friends would hate me and I'm…. a you know…. your dad-"

Draco kissed Hermione. "Listen to me. I am nothing like my father and I don't give a fuck what he thinks of you because its my decision to be with who I want to be with and he wont stop me from being with you."

"But-"

"No, I'm not leaving here knowing your not my girlfriend. I like you Hermione a lot and I want to be with you. Please Hermione."

Hermione kissed Draco

"Your so stubborn Draco Malfoy."

Draco laughed.

"Hey what time is it."

"Ten minutes past eight."

"Shit" Hermione started gathering all her books in a rush.

"What's your hurry."

"We're late for Snape's class."

"So…"

"So, you know how he gets with us Gryffindor's." 

Draco gathered his books and put them on the table him and Hermione were just on. "But your going to be walking in with me. He cant take points off of you and not me, and you know he wont take points off his own house."

"Your right. But we should still get going."

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me a answer."

"What do you mean."

Draco walked over to Hermione and put his hands on her waist. "Hermione Granger, will you please be my girlfriend."

Hermione thought for a second looking into his eyes. "Yes Draco, I will."

Draco picked her up and spun her around and circle holding on to her tight, when he put her down he kissed her.

"Come on we have to go."

They left and went to Potions. They came in together and like Hermione said Snape tried to take points from Gryffindor but didn't when Draco began to protest Snape changed his mind. They took a seat in the in the only seats left and so they were partners for the year. This made Hermione and Draco both happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione couldn't believe she fell in love with a Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy of them all, and with Harry and Ron fighting and her helping Harry with the first task that's coming up made things hard between her and her secret boyfriend.

Draco always sent letter wanting to meet up but she was to busy helping Harry find way's to fight the dragon, and without Ron's help things were harder.

Hermione knew Draco was getting tired of rain checks, but she couldn't help it, Harry's her best friend and if she blew him off he'd figure out she was seeing someone and then he'd bagger her until she told who he was.

That night when Hermione was helping Harry in the common room she received o letter from Draco

**Hermione,**

**I know your probably helping Harry right now but we need to talk now. Meet me in the library NOW!**

**Draco**

"Another letter from your secret admire Hermione"

"Yes… I have to go Harry I'm sorry." Hermione said dropping the letter.

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

Hermione left and ran to the library

"Draco are you here?" she said as she walked in

"Over here" he said from a table in the back

Hermione ran over to him "Draco what's wrong."

"Draco stood up and looked at her. "What's going on between you and Potter."

"Nothing Draco I promise."

"Then how come every time you blow me off its to be with him, and why are people saying that they hear you and him shagging in an abandoned classroom the other day?"

"Rumors I promise, do you really believe I would cheat on you?"

"I don't know what to believe, I never see you and when I do your with him."

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm with you and only you."

"….You have to tell him about us."

"He'll hate me."

"No I wont…." Harry said as he took off his Invisibility Cloak "Hermione it was kind of obvious, I mean when one of you is missing so is the other. Your always looking at each other, and…. You left the letter he sent tonight in the common room, you better be glad me and Ron are fighting because if we were and he was helping he would have found it, and Draco there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Hermione I see her as a sister and that's all… Ron is the one that likes her."

Well Weasley liking her is obvious but I'm not worried about him." Draco said taking Hermione by the waist and wrapping him arms around her and said to her. "I'm sorry I got jealous…. I just really like you and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well Draco," Harry spoke "how about we make an agreement… Hermione and her brain is mine Monday through Thursday, Friday through Sunday all of her is yours."

Draco walked over to the boy and stuck his hand out "You have a deal."

OoOoOoOoOo

That Friday Draco told Hermione to meet him in the Astronomy Tower that he had a huge surprise for her.

It was more for a congratulations on helping Harry win in his fight against the dragon, but it was more of bigger surprise for her.

Draco had an entire picnic set up for Hermione and as he heard her footsteps coming up the stairs he stood in front of it with a rose in his hand.

"Draco, this is beautiful."

"And its all for you… I have a surprise for you…."

Draco lead her to the blanket set up and sat beside her. "Hermione the surprise is…" he grabbed her hand "is I love you…. so much"

"I love you to Draco."

Draco kissed Hermione exploring every part her mouth.

Hermione began to lay down on the floor. Draco began to move down her neck reaching her breast again.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco."

"Do you want to…. If you don't I wont."

Hermione smiled "Yes Draco I'm ready."

Draco took her shirt and bra off and began to suck on her nipples biting a little, the Slytherin moved his hands down and took off her pants. Draco kissed Hermione's body all the way down to her underwear and stopped to take them off

Draco took Hermione's legs and out them on his shoulders, the blonde put two fingers in his lover and began to go faster and hard. Hermione begged for more and Draco took his fingers out. He took her legs off his shoulders making her whimper in protest.

"You want it don't you."

"Yes I do, please don't torture me Draco."

Draco took his shirt off making Hermione want more and then he unbuttoned his pants and took them off, he then took out his dick and began rubbing his tip against Hermione's vagina.

"Draco please."

Draco put her legs back on his shoulders and pushed his self in side her and began pumping slowly, inside her, Hermione looked like she was going to cry and began to take himself out when Hermione stopped him.

"Don't Draco."

"But I'm hurting you."

"I'll be fine just keep going."

Draco did as told but he started slow again, Hermione wanted more and begged him to go faster and harder. Draco did as told. Hermione began to get louder and louder making Draco kiss her to keep her quiet.

Draco started to go faster making Hermione louder.

Hermione's screams were turning Draco and Draco pulled out and came.

Hermione climb on Draco's lap and put him back in her.

She began to bounce on her making him go deeper and deeper inside her.

"Hermione I'm going to again."

"I don't want to stop."

Draco came again inside her. Hermione stopped and laid on Draco.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you to Hermione. And I think we're going to be in trouble."

"How?"

"I came on you vagina and then I came in you… you might get pregnant."

"We better go."

"Wait you aren't scared…."

"No…"

"Why? Did you want to get pregnant?"

"I didn't want you to take my virginity then leave me and go back to your Slytherin whore."

"Hermione I wasn't going to leave you, you took my virginity also."

Hermione didn't say anything. She waved her wand and she was dressed again, "I'm sorry Draco." and she began towards the stairs

"Hermione wait don't leave please."

Hermione stopped at the stairs with her eyes full of tears and didn't look at Draco. "I'm sorry I ruined your life by getting pregnant."

"Hermione, your not ruining my life, I love you," Draco said as he walked over to her and turned her around "yes I'm worried but you probably worried but we wont know until you start to show the symptoms. I'm not leaving you, if you get pregnant I will be there by your side every second, I'll be there to hold your hand and help you push, I love you Hermione and I always will."

Hermione reached up to kiss Draco "I love you to Draco."

"Now lets go so I can get you back to your friends before they murder me."

"They wouldn't dare I'd kill them first."

Draco took her back to the Common Room and then back to his own. He was worried but he'd never been happier.

OoOoOoOoOo

So Hermione might be pregnant fun twist, I know in this fan fiction Draco doesn't seem like his self but this is my opinion on how Draco is when he's in love and only when he's with the girl of his dreams. More fun to come, and I would love to hear what you think please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next two weeks went by fast and Draco hadn't made love to Hermione on her request as to the possibility of a baby. Hermione still blamed herself for getting pregnant, but she still thought Draco would leave her.

One morning at breakfast Draco was walking into the Great Hall when Hermione ran out. Instead of following his friends he chased after his girlfriend into the closest girls room, not caring if anyone saw. He saw her run into a stall and he followed her and held back her hair, when she finished Draco cradled her in his arms as she cried in his shoulder.

"Please help me I'm not ready for a baby."

"We have to go to Madam Pomfrey"

Draco went and looked out the door and saw the hall was clear, he went and picked Hermione up and began towards the hospital wing, when he was stopped by Harry.

"Draco what's wrong with Hermione?"

"She might be pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Harry please don't be mad at him it's my fault, I wouldn't stop" Hermione said

"Harry," Ron said as he walked around the corner "What's the meaning of this?"

"Ron I'll explain later but I need to get to the Hospital Wing now." She said looking at Draco.

"Oh right." Draco started to walk fast to the Hospital Wing

Once they reached the Wing Draco laid Hermione down and told Harry to find Madam Pomfrey. Once Harry found her Draco explained the story to the Healer, when he finished she went in her storage and brought out a potion and poured a cup for Hermione.

"This potion will get rid of the baby but I should warn you, it's absolutely dreadful."

"It won't ruin my chance for in the future will it?"

"No but you and Mr. Malfoy need to learn to be more careful, you could be expelled for this, I'm warning you this time, if you come to me with this problem again I'll have to send you to the Headmaster."

"Yes ma'am."

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione didn't sleep much that night; she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. She saw from his actions today that he'd been telling the truth and that he truly loved her, she promised her self to never question his love for her again.

The next day Hermione found out that there was going to be a Yule Ball, she wanted to go with Draco but she knew that would never happen, he would probably go with Parkinson.

That Friday Draco and Hermione met in the library, they were working on they're History of Magic essay so it wasn't so obvious to the people that were in there already that they were dating.

"Hermione, can I ask you something."

"Yes Draco what is it."

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"But then everyone will know about us and your father will find out."

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant you bring someone and I'll bring someone and after a few songs we'll meet up close to the Great Hall and we'll dance to some of the songs that are left."

"That's a brilliant plan Draco, who do you plan to take?"

"Don't get mad but I ask Pansy already."

"You asked her before you asked me."

"I asked nicely for you to not get mad, and I figured you didn't want us to be seen together yet so I asked her."

"You still should have asked me first."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Now has anyone asked you?"

"Yes but I never gave him an answer I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Who is he?"

"Victor Krum…"

"What, you can't be serious."

"I told you I never gave him an answer, if you don't want me to go with him I wont."

"No, you go with him, but if he tries anything let me know immediately please."

"I will and you let me know if Parkinson tries anything."

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Daniann8: please keep reading it will get better I'm sure. Thank you for the review**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione made her way down the stairs to greet her date Victor Krum, she was so excited that a famous Quidditch player found her interesting, even though she didn't care much for the sport herself she still liked that a famous person liked her.

When she reached the stairs she saw Victor, as she walked to his and got in line with the other Champions for the first dance.

As they walked in she saw Draco with Pansy in the back, she still was upset that Draco asked Parkinson to the dance before even consulting with her about it.

After a couple songs Hermione left to go to the loo, but really she was going to find Draco, she hadn't see her boyfriend since the opening dance. She walked down the corridors when she heard the most familiar sounds, it was Draco grunting,

She walked closer to the sound until she found where it was coming from, she opened the door and saw him and Pansy, shagging.

"DRACO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He looked over and saw Hermione, "Ummm Hermione I can explain."

"EXPLAIN? YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT WHORE"

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"WE'RE DONE… MALFOY!"

Hermione ran down stairs her eyes full of tears.

"Hermione?" it was Ron he walked over and put his arms around her.

"He cheated on me." She cried

"What, who?"

"Malfoy"

"That bastard, where is he."

"Ron don't please"

"Hell no, wait until I find him."

Victor Krum walked out of the Great Hall " what's wrong Hermione."

"Nothing Victor lets go dance."

Ron went looking for Draco, but he never found him, when he came back he found Krum and Hermione snogging in a corner, Ron was enraged and grabbed some punch and pored it on Victor's head

"RON!"

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

Victor ran away to wash off and Hermione walked behind him.

"He's using you."

"What is that what you think?"

"Yeah that's what I think."

"Well you know the solution then, next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me your self before someone else does"

"Well that- that's beside the point… Harry!"

"Where have you been, never mind off to bed both of you"

"What's her problem" Harry asked Ron

"RON YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

The boy's ran away and to their dorms

"So what happened with her tonight?"

"She found Draco cheating on her."

"WHAT! I'll kill the bastard!"

"Good I'm not alone"

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco couldn't believe what he'd done but for some reason he's glad he did, he really needed a break from all Hermione's nagging and clinginess.

He was disappointed in what he did but he didn't know what to do about Pansy who was a lot worse.

Draco decided he'd write her an owl explaining what happened, so he got out a quill and parchment and began to write.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I know your mad at me right now and I understand why, I'm sorry I cheated on you but I just needed some space and I needed something new. I promise I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't know how to tell you. I never see you still and I felt weak. I'm sorry."**

**Draco**

Draco sent the letter off and went to his dorm, but he couldn't sleep. He didn't know what to do, but he felt very guilty, he needed to see Hermione.


End file.
